Loved, Yet Crushed
by Musiclovesbest
Summary: It's Kendall's birthday, so naturally they all stay at his house, but what happens when a thunderstorm hits in the middle of the night?


**A/N:**** I am so excited to be putting this up! It took me about a month to finish it and it is pretty long but you will be loved it you read the whole thing and review!**

**Disclamier:**** I don't own BTR! The only BTR I own are my shirt, B.T.R. cd, season one volume one, and a ton of posters:(**

The day had been long. Too long if you asked Mrs. Knight. Today had started out with a screaming one and a half year old Katie, quickly followed by a cranky six (He would be seven at 12:56 that afternoon) year old Kendall at 7:30 in the morning. As always he wanted ice cream for breakfast, demanding to have it because it was his birthday. After a half hour argument they agreed that he would have pancakes with a small amount of ice cream on the side. Katie on the other hand threw her food all over the place babbling away about who knew what.

At nine she had dragged Kendall out to the car, holding a still babbling Katie on her hip. Kendall was once again throwing a fit about not being able to bring any toys with him. After another argument and agreement, Kendall was seated in the van with one of his action figures. It was almost eight thirty and the pee-wee hockey game started in half a hour, the ice rink they were going to was almost twenty minutes away.

They had arrived just on time. Mrs. Knight was greeted at the door by Kendall's three best friends, James, Carlos and Logan. After giving a quick apology to the coach,she went to join the other boys parents. The game lasted almost an hour, the boys team winning by three points.

Kendall seemed to stop throwing his fits when the boys were with him, and after stuffing all the boys' hockey gear and night bags in the trunk they easily got into the van.

What was supposed to be a quick trip to the grocery store turned into a nightmare. Kendall started into one of his fits after not getting the cereal that said he could win something, Logan jumped in with his logic and told Kendall that he didn't really need the box to win, and even if he did he probably wouldn't win. Carlos started an argument saying that, yes, if you bought the box you would most likely win. Soon they were in a slap fight. It wasn't that big of a deal, they did it all the time and quickly apologized to one other, but they were in public with Kendall who was still whining about the cereal. Katie quickly followed suit and started crying. The only one that didn't start anything in the store was, surprisingly, James. But as soon as they got in the car another small fight broke out. Carlos had accidently touched James hair, making James go off. Sometimes Mrs. Knight worried that James would be picked on for the way he acted about his hair, but that feeling was always quickly pushed down by either seeing him playing hockey, or him playing with the other boys.

It was almost four by the time they got back. Mrs. Knight ushered the boys outside to run off all the energy they always seemed to have, and put Katie in front of the T.V. as she made dinner. That almost turned into a disaster itself but she was able to save it. At six everyone was sitting around the table eating while Katie sat in heir high chair throwing food around.

At seven the kitchen had finally been cleaned and the boys were out in the living room, occupying Katie. Surprisingly Kendall had a good relationship with his sister and the other boys were more than happy to help watch Katie for a little bit. Not that they did much, mostly just watch little kid shows.

Mrs. Knight grabbed Katie and after telling the boys to be quiet for a little while or no cake she went up and put Katie to bed. Another half an hour later she came down stairs to James and Carlos fighting once more, Logan telling everyone to be quiet and Kendall cheering the boys on.

When they saw Mrs. Knight James and Carlos quickly separated and gave sheepish smiles "Do we still get cake?"

She smiled before waving a hand towards the kitchen. Kendall slapped a hand over Carlos' mouth before he was able to shout and they all walked into the clean kitchen.

"Just one thing boys. Try and keep it clean in here, please? I'll put snacks on the table in case you get hungry" (Carlos and Kendall were known for getting a midnight snack) "and drinks will be on the bottom of the fridge. One piece of cake for tonight, you can have more tomorrow. I would like you to be asleep by at least, " She quickly looked over to the clock to see it was eight she decided how late they could stay up, "um...say...how about ten?"

The boys quickly answered with a nod their heads, and large smiles. She quickly cut the cake and gave each boy a paper plate with a piece and a cup of milk. They all sat around the table and dug in and suddenly all the used energy from the day seemed to catch up with her "Kendall, honey? Can you please make sure all the lights are off before you go to sleep? You can leave the light over the stove on if you want, but I would like all the other lights off." Kendall quickly nodded and Mrs. Knight left trusting the boys would do as she asked.

After a quick shower and brushing her teeth she quickly ran down stairs to see they boy lying around the living room watching the Lion King, all the lights off except for the one over the stove.

She wished them all good night and they all wished her good night without taking their eyes of the screen. She went back up to her room after taking a quick peek at Katie and fell on top of her bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, at 8:38.

About another 4 hours later her eyes opened up and she was awake. It took a minute but she finally heard the rain pounding against the window. The room was filled with blue light for almost a second before it went dark again. The thunder quickly followed, making the window rattle.

Sitting up, she turned on the light beside her bed. Getting out of bed she dragged her feet across the carpeted floor to the cold tile of the bathroom.

As Mrs. Knight went through the door into her room, she bumped into something. It was almost 12:40 at night, how could anyone be up.

Opening her eyes all the way, she looked down to see a terrified Logan staring back up at her.

It was a well known fact that Logan was a light sleeper, it was also well known that Logan didn't like thunderstorms.

She sighed before waving her arm telling him to follow her. She helped the short boy climb up into her bed before getting in herself. Logan curled himself up under the blankets, head and all, in what must have been a ball considering that there was quite the lump.

"Are the others still sleeping?" She asked, trying to get him to take his mind of the storm that was raging outside.

The blankets moved and she was sure that Logan had nodded. She softly laughed "Logan, I can't see your head under the blankets."

Suddenly Logan's head popped out almost startling Mrs. Knight. "Yeah. I think they are." With that he quickly flipped the blankets back over his head.

Smiling she shook her head before getting comfortable.

Suddenly the room lit up as another flash of lighting light up the sky outside. The thunder rumbled once again making the window. The lump under the blankets started to shake.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. Well this as in Logan being scared of thunderstorms. Last summer there had been a storm, they had all been over at Kendall's house, and they were always at Kendall's. It had been in the middle of the day and it was so bad that the power had gone out. When Mrs. Knight had finally managed to get candle and flashlights out so everyone could see, Logan had disappeared. They had found him ten minutes later curled up in a ball under the table silent tears streaming down his face. They boys had been quick to comfort him and they had stayed under the table through the whole storm. Mrs. Knight had brought them blankets and they had a made a fort, using only one flashlight for light. Logan had been scared through the whole storm but with his friends there it wasn't as bad.

This time though Mrs. Knight was the only one there for Logan, she was stuck with the job of being his comforter. She didn't mind of course, it was just difficult to not be a little grumpy considering the long day she had had.

Hoping he would fall asleep quickly Mrs. Knight rubbed his back, something she did with Kendall whenever he woke up from a nightmare. He instantly relaxed leaning into the touch of a loving motherly figure.

A couple more minutes later and Logan had fallen asleep. She had planned to follow his lead and was soon in a half sleep state. A couple more minutes later and her eyes had closed, her breathing evening out, and her body relaxing as sleep took over.

A small thump right beside the bed had Mrs. Knight up once again almost a half hour later. She quickly looked to her right to see a still asleep Logan. Looking to the left and over the side of her bed she saw Carlos. His ever present helemet on his head and a small teddy bear in his hands.

He looked to be on the verge of tears. She quickly scooped him up and sat him on her lap. "Carlos, sweetie? What's wrong? What's the matter?"

Sniffling he looked up at Mrs. Knight, tears suddenly falling down, leaving a trail on his face. "I can't find Logie!" He cried as the water works went full force.

She smiled, and looked at Carlos, "He's right here, Carlos. There's nothing to worry about. He just got a little scared. See, he's right here, fast asleep." Carlos looked over at Logan who was, thankfully, still asleep. The storm was still in full blast and if she didn't know any better she would said that it might have worsened.

Carlos calmed down seeing that Logan was safe and sound. "Mama Knight? Can I stay up here? I don't want to go back down the stairs, the light makes scary shapes." Carlos looked up at Mrs. Knight with eyes she couldn't refuse.

With a sigh and a smile, she moved over making room for the smallest of the boys. He jumped off her lap and wiggled his way underneath the blankets. He sighed contently as he relaxed and drifted off to sleep, Mrs. Knight close behind, hoping that this time she would be able to stay asleep.

It was dark, very dark. She didn't know how or why, but she felt as if it was darker than normal. Turning over as carefully as she could so she didn't disturb the two sleeping boys, she found that her clock had somehow been turned off. Following the cord to the outlet she saw it was still plugged in, but for some reason it was not working.

The storm was still ragging outside, and when a flash of lighting light up the room she finally realised why her clock was not working. They had no power.

She carefully got out of bed and walked out of the room, grabbing her sweater that had been carelessly thrown on top of the chair in the corner. Slowly, so she wouldn't step on anything that the kids left lying around, she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Her cell phone lied on the counter and when she picked it up to check the time, the bright light made her momentarily blind. When she was finally able to see again she found she had only slept for about twenty minutes. So at 1:40 in the morning Mrs. Knight found herself quietly looking through kitchen drawers to find a flash light that would help her back to her room. Five minutes later and she was able to find what she had been looking for.

She avoide going through the living room to get back to her room, so that she wouldn't wake Kendall and James. A quick peek in Katie's room confirmed that she was still fast asleep, she was a very heavy sleeper, almost nothing could wake her up.

She tip-toed back into her room, careful to avoid the squeaky parts of the floor. Lifting the covers she eased herself into bed gently pushing Carlos over, the kid was very active, even in his sleep.

Everything was quiet in the house, except for the storm that was easily heard raging outside. Then there was a crash and suddenly someone was crying.

As careful as anyone could, Mrs. Knight jumped out of bed and rushed to the source of the noise, with a flash light in hand, hoping that it hadn't woken the two boys that were sleeping in her bed.

Four stairs from the top sat a crying James. Mama Knight quickly swept in to save the day.

"James? What happened honey?" She sat down next to him, pulling the sobbing boy into her lap, gently rocking him. She ran her hands through his hair. No one was allowed to touch James hair, but this was one of the few exceptions. It was late at night, he was tired and had gotten hurt, he could have cared less who touched his hair at this point.

"I...I...I went t-t-to the bathroom. And o-on the w-w-w-way back, I stepped on s-s-something. I...I...I fell down the stair and hurt my butt!" The last part was hard to understand considering it was said so fast and was mixed in with his sobbing.

Readjusting the boy Mrs. Knight stood up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Somehow, James still crying into her neck as he sat on her hip, she was able to get a glass of water from the cooler they had. The tap water had a weird taste so she didn't trust it enough to drink. She had invested in a cooler. On nights like this, she was grateful she had one.

She was able to pry James off her and set him down in a chair. She got him to drink most of the water and soon his crying was reduced to small hiccups.

"Did anything get hurt James?" She asked. There wasn't much reason to whisper. Logan, Carlos and Katie were upstairs. Kendall was almost like his sister when it came to sleep, it took a lot to wake him up, the exception was when he woke in the middle of the night to get his mid-night snack.

James shook his head, before verbal answering "No. I just f-fell on my b-butt."

"Alright. You ready to go back to bed sweetie?" James eyes were dropping and he kept shaking himself awake, he had almost fallen asleep before Mrs. Knight had asked him if he was ready for bed.

It was quiet for a minute before James answered. He was to quiet to be heard at first, the storm outside was actually very loud, the wind hit the kitchen just right so that it sounded like it was howling.

"You're going to have to be louder sweetie, I didn't hear you."

James looked at his lap before spitting out what he had said before. "Can I sleep with you? It's to quiet, everyone's asleep and I can't sleep in the quiet." This made perfect since to Mrs. Knight. James had two younger siblings, a brother and sister. His dad worked late into the night as well so the T.V or radio was always on when everyone went to bed. Kendall had had a hard time going to sleep when he had first spent the night because of all the commotion.

"Alright, but I have to warn you, Logan and Carlos are up there too so it's going to be very cramped." She was discreetly trying to get James to stay down stairs. Yes, Mrs. Knight had a big bed, but there was only so much room and if James tried to squeeze in the bed with them, one of them might fall off.

"That's okay. We were all squished down here any ways." A wierd look from Mrs. Knight had him spilling details. "Carlos was hyper and had spilled water on the couch. We cleaned it up though, but no one wanted to lie on the wet couch so we all laid on the floor, but Carlos ended up squishing us together because Kendall was next to the couch an he was on the outside and had curled up next to Logan who scooted away next to me. I scooted away from Logan so he didn't touch my hair but I couldn't go very far because Kendall was behind me, so we were all squished together." After James finished he took in a deep breath of air.

With a sigh, Mrs. Knight quickly gave in. "Alright, let's go." She was to tired to really try and get James to stay down stairs. She just hoped Kendall wouldn't freak when he woke to find all his friends were gone.

They made their way upstairs, she helped James up onto the bed and quickly followed only to end up on the very edge as James snuggled into the soft blanket that was warm from the body heat of Logan and Carlos.

She finally found a way to get comfortable a little while after James had fallen asleep and she soon joined them in the land of dreams.

The next thing she knew she was on the floor. She rolled over off her back and stood up. On the bed, laid the four boys and Katie.

She had no idea when Kendall and Katie had joined them but the bed was full and everyone looked to be sleeping soundly.

Knowing there was no way she would get back in her bed she went down stairs.

The storm had let up but it was still raining pretty hard and you could hear the thunder rumbling in the distance.

She went into the kitchen to look at the time. The power had come back on but her clock had been blinking 12:16 so it hadn't been much help.

Her phone told her that it was 3:37 in the morning. It was too early to start doing anything but set the coffee machine so that it was ready when the sun started to rise.

Walking into the living room she found the boys sleeping bags and pillows spread across the floor. She picked up a couple of the pillows and put them on the couch, grabbing Kendall's blanket she laid down on the couch.

It was uncomfortable but it was better than the floor. She was still going to regret in the morning though, her back was going to be killing her for the rest of the week.

About ten minutes later sleep had finally came over her and she slept without dreams.

"CARLOS! You can't put the milk first! It's the cereal then the milk!"

"But what if I want to eat it like Katie? Can I just eat it without milk?"

"NO! We're big boys', we eat our cereal with milk."

"Cereal!" The sound of cereal falling on the floor followed Katie and then her giggle.

"Katie!" Then the sound of liquid spilling all over the place followed.

Mrs. Knight jumped off the couch and raced into the kitchen only to find James and Carlos yelling at each other, Kendall staring at the mess of milk and cereal on the floor, and Logan running around with paper towels in his hands mumbling to himself as he tried to clean the mess.

"What's going on in here?" She had stared at the mess that had once been her clean kitchen. Katie laughed as all the boys stopped and stared at Mrs. Knight. Logan was the first one to react, a look of fear crossed his face as he continued cleaning, quicker this time and continuously apologizing.

James and Carlos blushed and Kendall was the one to explain. "We woke up and you were still sleeping so we decided to make cereal for breakfast. Carlos and James got into a fight over what kind of cereal and then Logan told Carlos they the milk went after the cereal. The Katie spilled her cereal and when I went to pick it up, I hit the milk and it broke and spilled. Logan was the only one who didn't make a mess, he was cleaning up."

Mrs. Knight looked over to the boy who was now on his hands and knees cleaning the spilled milk. He looked as if he was going to cry. She had her suspicions about how he was treated at home and one day she would find out what went on in that house but for now she had a kitchen she had to clean.

"Logan, sweetie, don't worry about it, it was accident. Why don't you boys go into the living room and watch T.V. while I clean up?" She picked Katie up out of her high chair that the boys had somehow figured out and handed her to Kendall "Watch Katie too please"

Kendall smiled "Okay mom, sorry about the mess" With that Kendall, always the leader, herded the boys and Katie into the living room and turned on the T.V. Arguing soon followed before Logan had come up with a solution and everyone was quiet as they watched the Ninja Turtles.

Mrs. Knight set to working cleaning the kitchen. A half hour later the kitchen was clean and the table was set for breakfast. Luckily they had gotten milk yesterday so they were stuck with cereal for breakfast, not that they boys really cared, they dug in all the same.

Half way through breakfast a thought occurred to Mrs. Knight "Kendall, how did you and Katie end up in my bed?"

Kendall jumped at the chance to tell a story. "I woke up because I was hungry. After I got something to eat I realised that James, Carlos, and Logan weren't down here so I went upstairs and I found that they were in your bed, mommy. I was about to join you guys then I thought of Katie." At the sound of her name the little girl squealed "I didn't want her to be all alone so I went and got her from bed and helped her climb up on the bed. Then I climbed up and pushed over Logan so I would have some room. Then I fell asleep!" Kendall smiled once he finished his story before continuing his cereal.

Mrs. Knight sat for a minute before shaking her head and continuing with her own cereal. "So, boys I thought we could go to the park today. What do you say?" The weather was gorgeous. The sky was a wonderful shade of blue without a cloud in sight. The sun shone brightly and a small breeze kept it from getting to hot. It was one of those days that almost everyone would be outside enjoying the wonderful weather.

The boys cheered to help answer her question, she chuckled at their excitement "Okay then, go get dressed and we'll walk over to the park." Everyone had finished their breakfast and abandoned their bowls to go get dressed. Mrs. Knight dumped the bowls in the sink to wash later and put the milk and cereal away before grabbing Katie and going upstairs to get themselves ready.

Everyone was ready and at the door ten minutes later. Mrs. Knight had to go in the van and get Katie's stroller out and before they knew it they were heading to the park.

Half way there indicated that today would be like any other day "JAMES! Give me my helmet back!"

**Fin**

**A/N:**** YAY! I personally love this one. Yes it could use some work but I think it came out pretty good! **

**Please Review! I'll give you virtual cookies! *waves a good smelling cookie in the air* :)**


End file.
